Швеция
Швеция (スウェーデン, Suwēden) — второстепенный персонаж «''Хеталии: Страны Оси''». В 2008 году Химаруя дал имена некоторым персонажам, среди которых был Швеция. Его имя Бервальд Оксеншерна (ベールヴァルド・オキセンスシェルナ, Bēruvarudo Okisensusheruna). Характеристика Внешность thumb|left|200px|Чиби версия Швеции У Швеции короткие светло-русые волосы и сине-зеленые глаза. Чаще всего носит длинное синее пальто, которое походит на атрибут военно-морской формы командора 2-го класса 1920 года. Наряду с этим, его гардероб состоит из соответствующей фуражки, черной рубашки и брюк, галстука и сапог. Под рубашкой носит крест. Так же, постоянным атрибутом его внешнего вида являются очки. Швеция является самым высоким из всей Скандинавской пятерки; известно, что разница в росте у Швеции и Финляндии составляет 12 сантиметров (у последнего рост около 170 см, что делает рост Швеции 182 см.) Бервальд одного роста с Россией. Лицо скандинава такой же формы, как и у Германии, только идея Химаруи сделать выражение лица "очень строгим" воплотилась именно в Швеции. В 2011 году в своем блоге упомянул, что Швеция является довольно мускулистым. Личность и интересы В древности Швеция был отважным викингом и был известен под многочисленными прозвищами, такими как: "Лев Северной Европы", "Завоеватель Балтийского моря" и "Верховный правитель Скандинавии". В Хеталии Драме CD Interval Vol. 3: Скандинавская пятерка! Финляндия упоминал, что Швеция очень сильный, так как был в состоянии победить 7 стран в одиночку, только в битве с Польшей и Литвой он был в союзе с финном. В наше время он практикует нейтралитет в военных вопросах; пыл утих, главную силу Швеция видит в благосостоянии своей страны. Бервальд молчалив, его трудно понять окружающим; его нежелание много разговаривать связано с тем, что он родился в суровых холодных краях. В глубине души он довольно добр, но это редко демонстрируется из-за его пугающей ауры. Он легко смущается и из-за этого, порою, становится слишком застенчив, чтобы говорить. В 4 томе показано, что даже когда его переполняют эмоции, он никогда не показывает этого. А в 4 томе Comic Omake, однако, Эстония заявил, что под шведским господством было гораздо лучше, чем во времена немецкой оккупации. Увлекается изготовлением мебели, стекольным ремеслом и искусством. в Comic Diary 7 показано, что он хорошо шьет, так как он перешил свою старую одежду для Финляндии, в связи с их разницей в росте. Бервальд говорил, что его консервы Сюрстрёмминг могут быть использованы в качестве смертельного оружия. Швеция разговаривает со средним фукусимским акцентом, что часто переводится как пропадание гласных и усечение слов. Несмотря на его молчаливость, он проявляет интерес ко всякого рода дискуссиям. В 14 выпуске издания Comic Birz 2013 года говорится, что Швеция не в курсе о том, как выглядит со стороны и как его боятся окружающие. К примеру, у него был шок, когда мать и сын испугались его появления, а Финляндия пытался убедить их, что Швеция не сердится. Отношения Дания Основная статья: Дания. Дания когда-то являлся правителем Финляндии и Швеции, но когда последний вырос, Дания усилил контроль, Швеция отказался подчиняться и, наконец, сбежал из дома. Набор стрипов в блоге Химаруи предположительно является фактом того, что Дания бросал вызов Швеции несколько раз, так же это является предположением о количестве поражений первого. Хотя в современности их отношения не особо обсуждались, Дания показывает заботу о Швеции в Рождедстве 2011 года, когда его повалил на землю Ладония. Тогда он и сказал, что считает крутым проживание Швеции в мебельном магазине и что он попробует пожить в доме из Лего. В одном из выпусков Comic Birz Дания заявил, что он часто дрался с Швецией, но сейчас они "лучшие друзья". Эстония Основная статья: Эстония. Швеция и Эстония встречаются в первый раз в стрипе The Violent Sve of Northern Europe Takes a Mighty Swing! При их первой встрече Эстония кричит от испуга, увидев лицо скандинава, но позже извиняется за грубость, конечно, после того, как Финляндия шепнул ему, что он рассердил Швецию (тот, однако, даже не расслышал Эстонию), и представляется. Швеция позже заявляет, что хочет, дабы Эстония и Латвия присоединились к нему, но Эстония нервно отвечает, что это невозможно, а Латвия добавляет, что в первую очередь им нужно разрешение Польши. Польша стоит на своем и противится Бервальду, однако, после всего сказанного в нем просыпается страх перед незнакомцами, в итоге он дает частичную опеку над Эстонией и Латвией. В 4 томе Omake Comic, Эстония пишет, что, когда Швеция смотрит на него сверху вниз, он чувствует, что скандинав будто хочет убить его. Финляндия Основная статья: Финляндия. Второй, кто был когда-то под контролем Дании, но захотел сбежать. С этого момента он начал жить вместе Швецией, поэтому, Бервальд считает его своей "женой" (хотя тот всячески отрицает это). Финляндия некоторое время контролировался Россией; он заявил, что тогда чувствовал себя более «свободно», но поспешно добавил, что быть со Швецией веселее. Финляндия часто зовет Бервальда "Су-сан" для краткости. Было сделано несколько серий об их совместной жизни, включая стрип о появлении у них пса Ханатамаго и тот, где Финляндия врезается в маленького мальчика (очень молодого Америку). После того, как мальчик убегает в испуге, Финляндия рассказывает о нем Швеции, на что тот спрашивает, хотел бы Финляндия детей. Тот отвечает, что, наверное, было бы неплохо иметь ребенка, который повсюду следует за ними. Швеция отвечает, что сделает "все возможное", но Финляндия не понимает, что он имеет в виду. Хоть в некоторых сериях демонстрируется, что Финляндия боится Швеции, большинство серий показывают иную картину, ту, где Финляндия относится к Швеции довольно тепло. Это наиболее заметно в событиях Kitayume, таких как Рождество 2010 и Хэллоуин 2011 года. В 5 томе Финляндия рассказывает, что ему нравится и поднимает глаза на Швецию. Чувства по отношению к Швеции Финляндия испытывает одинаковые на протяжении всего аниме, называя его "хорошим другом". Ладония Основная статья: Ладония. Ладония, который живет на территории Швеции, ведет себя очень плохо и непоседливо по отношению к нему, часто сбивая с ног во время истерик. По всей видимости, он называет его "Шве". Пруссия Основная статья: Пруссия. Швеция указывается как один из персонажей, кого можно позвать в гости (или, как говорит Пруссия, того, кто «зальет похвалой») после уборки дома в мини-игре Osōji Prussia. Пруссия боится Швецию, так как у него появляются неприятные воспоминания о Северной Войне. Он так же отмечает, что не знает и не понимает, как общаться с ним, даже с его «шестым чувством по отношению к Германии». Несмотря на это, он решает посетить дом Бервальда, в надежде на то, что в качестве благодарности к нему (Пруссии), в IKEA для него будет продаваться мебель дешевле. Когда он прибывает, то сразу же падает в обморок, увидев лицо шведа сквозь щель в двери. Когда он просыпается в доме Швеции и вновь видит его лицо, то падает в обморок снова. Если повторить это в игре 12 раз, то, говорят, что Вас ждет плохая концовка. Силенд Основная статья: Силенд. Силенд является приемным сыном Швеции, которого он купил с аукциона. В серии "The Creation of Dambolis" Силенд игнорировал своего "папу", занятый видео-играми и просмотром телевизора. Чтобы обратить внимание Силенда на себя, Швеция придумал решение: написал на коробке "Англия", надел ее на Силенда и начал трясти, в то время, как мальчик шумел, говоря "Пожалуйста, прекрати это!" Швеция назвал это приспособление Дамболис. Так, в стрипе "Fly, Canada-san, fly!" Англия заметил, что Силенд пробрался на встречу замаскированным под Канаду и потянул его за волосы. Силенд попросил его не делать это, заявляя: "Я только что потерпел это от папы-шведа!" В стрипе "To Create Better Products in Northern Europe", Силенд наблюдал, как Швеция делает кукол. Появления Манга thumb|left|170px|Швеция в исторической одежде в специальном издании 4 томаШвеция был вторым по счету скандинавом, который был создан и представлен во многих скетчах и комиксах с 2007 по сегодняшний день. Он впервые появился в стрипе веб-манги "Su-san and I". Не в состоянии справиться с угнетением и давлением со стороны Дании, он сбегает из дома вместе с Финляндией. Они начали новую жизнь вместе, но Финляндии нелегко с ним, доходило порой вплоть до того, что он даже сбегал от Бервальда. Однако, позже, Финляндия осознал, что Швеция неплохой человек, и он просто не знает, как нужно общаться. После этого многие стрипы демонстрировали их совместную жизнь, например, "Su-san and the Dog", "The Battle for America", и "Polish-Swedish Wars", так же три стрипа "Comic Diary". Также Швеция появляется с Финляндией в стрипе, посвященном пятой годовщине Китаюме. Их двоих вместе можно снова увидеть в стрипе "Happy 2009!", где они празднуют канун Нового Года, наблюдая за ночным небом. Тогда Швеция говорит, что рад встретить этот Новый Год. Еще его можно заметить в "The Wordy Nordic Comic" и "To Create Better Products in Northern Europe", которые позже были переизданы в 3 томе манги. Швеция появляется во всех томах, опубликованных на сегодняшний день. В первом томе он впервые появляется в стрипе "Meeting of the World", сидя рядом с Финляндией во время мирового заседания. Во втором томе он появляется в первой части стрипа "I Don't Like This Cafe!", клиент вначале был в ужасе от него, но позже отмечает, что еда была восхитительна. В третьем томе он появляется в четырех переизданных стрипах "The Chatty Nordics", "To Create Better Products in Northern Europe" и "The Ruler of Scandinavia and the King of Eastern Europe". 4 стрип был перерисован и опубликован в Comic Diary 5 под названием "Together with Su-san" и был объединен с главой "The Chatty Nordics". В 4 томе он вновь ненадолго появляется в эпизоде "Russia and Friends", готовя с Данией нападение на Россию. В Omake этого же тома он ненадолго возникает на заднем плане, заметивший отсутствие Дании в группе. В 5 томе в эпизоде "Go Forth! Newspaper Club! Second Half" как один из членов "Северной Группы". В стрипе появляется опять же ненадолго, возвращая имущество Дании, заявляя, что он (Дания) лгал о способности скандинавской мебели превращаться в огромного робота. Швеция появляется в большинстве событий Китаюме. В свое первое появление после Дня Дурака 2007 года он предлагает Франции похвалить Англию в качестве наказания за то, что он сделал во время мероприятия. На Рождество 2007 года Швеция появляется в скетчах по просьбе фанатов, в том числе и спящим. На Рождество 2010 года Швеция помогает Финляндии с просьбами фанатов. В Хэллоуин 2011 года он принимает участие в конкурсе костюмов, организованный Америкой, где Бервальд одет как пират, наряду с остальными скандинавами. Когда Финляндия спрашивает, выглядит ли он страшно в своей маске, то Швеция произносит лишь одно слово «Милый». Позже Швецию можно увидеть с Ханатамаго, держащего того за передние ноги. Оставив Финляндию в полном шоке от увиденного и удивленным, что Швеция обучает собаку. В Рождество 2011 года он появляется на некоторое время с Ладонией, включая стрип, где он бьет Бервальда во время истерики, требуя узнать, придет Санта или нет. Позже, во время мероприятия, он с Ладонией, Данией, Норвегией и Исландией дожидается Санту. В одном из стрипов, сделанных по просьбам фанатов, Швеция помогает Финляндии воевать против России, отдавая финну самолеты и войска. thumb|170px|Появление Швеции в первой серии Игры Драмы CD Аниме Песни персонажа * Hatafutte Parade (Швеция) * Mm. * Always With You... Nordic Five! (фигурирует) Интересные факты *Его День Рождения совпадает с Национальным Днем Швеции, который также называется Днем Шведского Флага. Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Скандинавия Категория:Европа Категория:Мужчины Категория:Европейский Союз Категория:Персонажи с песнями Категория:Персонажи Манги Категория:Персонажи Аниме